Talk:Luna Game
real this isnt that creepy the maker of the game (yes it is real) wanted to make a series of screamer games that went from 1 2 3 4 and then to 0Jeffthefineman 18:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Quotes I've found a sort of simalarity to the "The past cannot be changed" line from Luna Game 0 to a quote by Mary Pickford/ Hugh White. Does anyone think this should be noted in the article? Lightsaber Guy 23:14, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to warn everyone, the picture on Luna Game 3 that says "click to play animation" is a screamer. These games are awesome! The Dreamy Rainbow games are much scarier, though. Mdcowboy 10:03, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Just added a warning to the pic, Mdcowboy. Thanks for reminding me of that! I probably should have put a screamer warning on there earlier...Lightsaber Guy 18:39, March 14, 2012 (UTC) About the "maze" in Luna Game 5... It's actually the lair of Giygas, the final boss in the videogame EarthBound. The "orb" thingy in which Nightmare Moon's head appears at the end is called "The Devil's Machine", which is, as the EarthBound wiki puts it, "a semi-organic chamber used to contain Giygas and his tremendous power." (Page can be found here.) I personally think it's noteworthy, so I'm adding it to the article. Freddylovejoy 02:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I've added the image of Pinkamena, used for the "Left side" screamer in Luna Game 5. Anonymous1958 22:11, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Bronie pasta? Da fuq? The Overlord Of Fail Has Arrived 04:31, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Screamers. :| I HATE THEIR VERY EXSISTANCE!!!! YOLO So live life to da fullest ;3 18:20, May 25, 2012 (UTC) "5" http://www.lunagame.net/projects.html Hm.... Nfr0g 19:04, May 27, 2012 (UTC)nfr0g I'd like to point at that it's almost the one-year anniversary of the last official release. It's also been a long time since that trailer was posted. Here's hoping. :) Harmonex (talk) 22:45, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hmmsies Quite interesting, actually. I like how the last one, Luna Game 0, starts out all innocent then gets weird ^^. I was gonna try playing on of these myself, and I've read that it has no viruses, but I don't want to take the chance. I lost my laptop recently to a virus, so I've been extra careful, but once I download Malwarebyes and all that other junk, I'm definatly trying it :3. Now I'm off to read 'Dreamy Rainbows'. According to someone further up, it's scarier :D. I Was Here :3 20:32, June 7, 2012 (UTC) It's amazing how disturbing this has gotten. Remember when this show used to be about brightly colored ponies? How did it go from that to stuff like this? Yingyanggamer (talk) 03:29, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Luna Game End (official) It appears a new Luna Game has appeared. It's called Luna Game End. More information is available on the EquestriaGaming website. I recently edited this out, since there was a typo, and a small mistake in the topic. No need to thank me. Nemet Robert (talk) 11:51, August 25, 2012 (UTC +02:00) Luna Game End Easter Eggs There's gotta be some cool easter eggs in Luna Game End, like the secret ending people seem to be getting a lot. From what I hear, people havce gotten the 'good end' on their first try sometimes, but can't seem to get it again. Are there certain things that must be done to achieve it? Something that shouldn't be done? A new file that's saved that prevents you from getting it twice? Also, any other easter eggs? I think pressing escape at the beginning changes rarity's second text. REPLY: Here's how you get that good ending. You play Luna Game 0 and 4 (to the very end with the 4th), and then you Play this one. If you already played them, you'll have to delete files from the "C:/Windows/Temp" area. Then at the chase area with the darkness, instead of going down, there should be tiles that lead upward. You go up, and the ending will change to good, instead of "broken". REPLY: There are more easter eggs as well! I know people discovered the Friday 13th text (Not really a big easter egg, but it's something), but I've discovered there are quite a few significant dates that if you play on those days you will see other content. Good luck finding them! Nemet Robert (talk) 09:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Some strange activity on EqG. I noticed that something weird is going on over EqG. It seems like that they suspect that "Strawberry Spice" is the creator of the fan games. (Edited to match the events that are happening. They stated that they think he might be the creator of the fan games, and comments on the discussion are enabled) Nemet Robert (talk) 19:04, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Another Easter Egg (sort of) After playing Luna Games 4, 0, and End, I started to go "Easter Egg hunting". People said something about folders in the "C:\Users\\AppData\Local\Temp". There were 2 folders called "gm_ttt_" followed by some numbers. Inside those folders were simple MP3 files. Those files are the music and sounds from the Games! The music files are very good quality. They even have, like, titles (like "The White of 90 Seconds"), and artists (Anonymous on some of them). Just sharing this along. Nemet Robert (talk) 08:00, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ikt? Doesn't it seem possible that "IKT" is an acronym for "Instant Kill Trigger"? this might just be speculation, but that makes the most sense to me. REPLY from Nemet Robert (talk) 11:26, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I doubt that. But it doesn't matter in what order you press those keys, if all those 3 letters are held down, then it triggers that. oh, well then I dont know... why the hell would IKT activate death? it can't just be random keys, well, it can, but that just seems stupid... REPLY from Nemet Robert (talk) 09:27, September 17, 2012 (UTC) It triggers death at the first part, static at the third one (red area), and nothing later on. Since LG5 is fan-made, we wouldn't know. It doesn't seem to tie in to the story that the LG series have. I Crapped Myself I like reading scary stories. I don't like playing scary games. I decided to find and play these. Oh god, the first two terrified me so much, I didn't play the ones afterward. Whoever made these did a pretty great job. --TheShadyNerd (talk) 14:51, November 2, 2012 (UTC)